


Fairy Tales

by LaneD



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode 109 spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneD/pseuds/LaneD
Summary: Jester can't stop thinking about everything that's gone right, and gone wrong.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> The Widojest Server causes the most beautiful angst.

The tension was heavy as Caleb pulled the letter down, and Jester could see his pain for the smallest second before his mask was back up. This wasn’t the first time she saw the hurt in his eyes whenever Trent Ickithon was mentioned (or even around), and with a quick glance around the group, she had the striking revelation that maybe she was one of the few people who didn’t know why.

But that was impossible right?

Caleb was there for her in so many ways – they talked and shared and –

No.

She talked, and she shared.

He… listened.

Jester felt her eyes dart between her friends. There was the sweet sympathy from Caduceus of a painful past, but as she looked at Yasha, and Beau, and Fjord – each in turn – she saw anger, fear, and something else that she couldn’t quite place.

Caleb had told them something… something he hadn’t trusted her with.

And suddenly there was a loud roar in her ears, and it felt as if her feet were falling right from under her. She’d confided in Caleb – she’d trusted him to listen and give advice on the things that scared her most. Even to know when she just needed to sit in silence.

But he didn’t feel that way about her – everything, every spell, every moment, that had happened on Rumblecusp… how foolish it must have looked that it made her so happy. That she’d thanked him at every turn, that she’d followed his Polymorphs. He was just being a friend, and she’d…

He’d brought her (no, them) to this beautiful dance hall, into a part of his past, and he’d bought drinks (and she drank one!) and he… danced with everyone but her… he’d nudged her into someone else’s arms, and when she thought he would sweep her off to talk… he’d taken Fjord…

She’d done it again…

She’d created a fairy tale when one could never exist. Not for her.


End file.
